The present invention generally relates to containers for foodstuffs and, more particularly, to containers used for storing and subsequently dispensing fluid foodstuffs such as sauces and the like.
In the field of high volume, fast food service, it is frequently desired that the food itself be supplemented by sauces and other condiments such as catsup, mustard, mayonnaise, and other dressings. For example, in practically all of the fast food retail outlets specializing in hamburgers, fish sandwiches and the like, it is most desirable to provide these condiments to augment the food flavor. In the past, this has been accomplished in several ways. The simplest way is to sell the hamburger or similar food without any sauce or dressing and provide the condiments to the purchaser in individually wrapped single service packages. Although a simple solution, this approach can be expensive and wasteful in that more servings will possibly be taken than will be used with the excess being thrown away.
Another solution is to provide the consumer with the condiments in multiple use packages, such as squeeze bottles and the like, and permit the consumer to apply his own sauce after purchasing the food. This again can be expensive and wasteful, since many times the consumer will apply much more sauce than is actually necessary to adequately flavor or season the food. In addition, the retail establishment must provide employees to constantly refill these multi-use containers.